


Family matter's

by Karamatsu_goddess



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Death in the Family, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Tom actually has more then you think, incest jokes are made alot, to many tags already!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamatsu_goddess/pseuds/Karamatsu_goddess
Summary: Every year the guy's family come to visit. Every year somethings goes bad.This year thing goes way worst then usual and someone lose their cool and head!





	1. First to show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made few correction to the story. Thanks to Silverfire12 helping me out. Thank you <3
> 
> hello Wanna join a Eddsworld. Its brand new and on Skype just click here ( https://join.skype.com/sABS1DQH48Ro )
> 
> We accept everyone.
> 
> Its for Sinsworld but if that's not your style i'll don't mind making another chat.

   Sitting on the self, were pictures of the guys' families. In the big blue frame, was Tom and his siblings. On the right was Taz, Tom's older brother, while Tom stood in middle with his twin, Tim, next to him on the left. If front of them was a their sister Tiny, who held up baby Tommy. In a green frame was Edd and his sister Elaine with their brother Ded in the background yelling at something behind the camera. In the purple frame with gold on the edges, was Matt and his little brothers, Mason and Maxis.

In the red frame were Tord and Tammi. Tord was holding her face back as she did the same to him. They was fighting on who was going to be in the picture, but their mom took that instead. Patience didn't run in his family.

The pictures capture their families five years ago. But now it was time for new ones since everyone changed so much. They guys took their respected photos to their rooms as they got the house ready for their siblings.They'd be staying over from Halloween to New Years. It was a tradition they couldn't break. Edd's sister put the idea out their and Edd went from their. Now for the last six years their families invaded their home for three and half months. But they were okay with that.

 

 

Edd picked up the twin mattresses and took them up to Matt's room as Matt put the bunk bed together.

Tom took his bed and put it on the floor. He pushed the mattress in the corner. He put a twin bed on the side and bottom making one huge bed. He put the blanket on along with a thousand pillows. Once he was done, he had Tord bring in Scribble. As soon as Scribble saw the bed, he jumped out of his daddy's arms and hid under the pillows, surrounding himself happily.

Tord didn't do any kind of room preparation. He didn't give a rat's ass if Tammi had a place to stay or not. Edd on the hand, he made sure everything was perfect. Elaine was quiet, but the faces she made unknowingly is what got him. Ded however, he said whatever he felt like and Edd really didn't wanna fight him this year.

They guys had finally finished when they heard loud laughter and engines being revved up. They open the door to see two blue motorcycles circling each other, watching as the rider with the mohawk helmet popped a wheelie.They finally stopped playing around and parked. The taller of the two riders pulled off his helmet.

Hey Tom!” Taz said as Tom walked towards him, pointing to the rider with mohawk.

“Don't "hey" me Taz! I though we agreed on not letting her get that! She doesn't know how to act!” Tom sister threw her helmet at him and he caught it."

“OH HERE WE GO AGAIN! TOM'S THINKING HE'S DAD AGAIN!” Tiny yelled at him. Tom threw the helmet aside and got in his sister's face.

“I'M NOT TRYING TO BE YOUR DAD, I'M TRYING TO KEEP YOU SAFE!”

“HOW ABOUT YOU KEEP YOUR COCK GUZZLING  GREMLIN SAFE!”

“WATCH YOU FUCKING MOUTH!”

Tom and Tiny started a screaming match in the front yard as Tim pulled out his phone and put every moment of it on Snapchat, even going so far as to put filters on them at one point.

Edd looked at Tord to see how he would react to what Tiny said.Smiling, Tord drank his coffee “Ha cock guzzler…classic”

Of course Tord would find it amusing.

Edd watched as Tom and Tiny got closer and closer to each other until Tiny kicked him and hid behind Taz. Edd never really understood why everyone in Tom family was so toxic. Even Tim had his ways, but Edd never knew why."


	2. You talk to much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people talk to much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning Matt's baby brother its very blunt and hateful

Tom stared at Tiny.  He growled then stormed into the house.

"He always does this. I wasn't even on planning on act a fool, but he just love picking on me."

"He's not picking on you. He's trying to protect you sweetheart."Tim pushed Tiny blue bang to the side. She crossed her arms.

“To little too late " Tiny picked up her helmet dusting the dirt off and headed inside the house. Tim pinched the bridge of his nose as Taz pat his back as Tord walked up to them.

“What did she mean by too little to late. Is there something we should know about" Tord looked at them. Taz tilted his head

"I'll guess I'll tell you but you can't tell Thomas yet. He doesn't know yet. Deal"

Tord looked at him. He crossed his fingers on his hoodie pocket

“ Deal “

* * *

 

..........later that day...,.......

 

Matt sat on the floor between Tiny’s legs as she braided his hair. Edd,Tom,and Tim played call of duty until Tom raged quit.

"Tiny your hand feel so wonderful in my hair. They're like magic you're so good with them!" Matt said gleefully as Tiny finished his hair.

“Well when you have three other brother you learn a trick or two" she smirked as atom and Tim looked at her.

"You told me you weren't into that kinda of stuff. I guess hentai has got to ya " Edd laughed as Tom frowned

"I'm not Tord!" He grumbled as loud chirping could be heard from upstairs. Tiny jumped up trying to look as Tom walked pass her.

At the top of the stairs was scribble. He was scared to come down without one of  his daddies to help him.

He hopped back and forth at the top to see if coming down was safe.

Tiny pushed Tom to the side and picked up scribble.

"Who is this handsome guy. Hey baby, hi little one" she nuzzled her face against his as he purred.

"That handsome devil is scribble. He's your nephew" Tom smiled as Tim pat his back.

"He's gorgeous, see Tiny you should have brought Toni." Tim smiled but Tiny glared at him.Tim realized what he said and frowned.

"Who's Toni?" Tom looked at them. Tiny snarled at Tim

"He's one of the new sibling mom just had.Toni is your new little brother" Taz walked up to them and pat scribble’s  head.

"I wished mom would stop there's 12 of us already!" Tom sighed. Taz laughed as Tim and Tiny stared at each other.

They heard screaming from outside. They ran outside only to find  Matt holding his brother in a headlock.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Matt held his brother down before punching him in the head.

"GET OF ME MATILDA! PISS OFF!" Maxis scrambled under his brother trying to get free.

"Yo Mason what's going on here?" Tiny looked at her friend. He turned showing his ruined makeup and busted lip.

" Maxis hit me and tried to rub my makeup because I looked too girly" Mason started crying again. Tiny hugged him as Matt as Maxis wrestled in the yard.

"Wait who's Matilda?" Edd asked. Matt froze giving maxis a chance to overpower him.

"Oh you didn't know it’s Matt old name!" Matt grab his brother trying to stop him from talking but it was too late.

" Your boyfriend is a fucking tranny!"


	3. big news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its okay Matt...  
> Big news everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but here you go.
> 
> read notes at the bottom please.

Edd and Matt talked upstairs as everyone sat down stairs worried. Tord held scribble on his hip as Tiny and Mason cooked dinner. He watched not wanting to mess up anything.

Tom stood on the porch with Tim and Taz drinking his problems away.

Eventually a cab pulled up at Elanie and Ded got out. Tim waved to them and Ded fumled with his suitcase as he turned red in the process. Tim giggled.

Everything seemed calm until Edd stormed outside with Matt running behind him. Edd was crying and was red in the face.

“Edd please don’t leave! I’m so sorry” Matt pulled his hoodie but step back when Edd jerked away. Edd turned to face him. Matt felt fear in his heart. Edd had the strength to snap him half if he wanted.

 “Look Matt...I love you I do it's just…. understand where i'm coming from!” Edd grab Matt’s hands holding them with his own. Matt looked down at Edd unsure of what to say.

“Matt i’ve known you since forever and dated you since high school. So to find out something you should have told me from day one! I tell you everything yet you hide things from me!” Edd cried hoping Matt would  understand.

“Edd I would have told you it's just..I was scared what if you had abandon me like everyone including my family did. I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!” Matt cried to Edd. Edd hugged him holding him in his arms. He looked in Matt’s eyes. He remember how Matt was one day living at home then a day later on his porch crying asking if he could stay. Edd  cried this was too much to handle at once. He signed and let go of Matt.

“I’m going to go get Daisy then head to the park.I’ll be back..don’t wait up.”Edd got in his car and left. Matt fell to his knee.Tom and Tord ran to their friend side. Matt sobbed a good twenty minutes in the yard. Maxis sat in the window watching. Tiny and Elaine stood behind him. Tiny helded the sofa above her head and was waiting for the signal to hit him. Elaine stood by Maxis.

“They’re not going to change.Matt is Matt now. He’s happy like this Maxis. And Mason is still Mason. He just wears make up. Why can’t you accept them like everyone else?” Elaine turned to him, holding his shoulders. She looked into his eyes. They were red. He had been crying.

“ I don’t care Elaine. Matt was always guy and Mason is copy cat. I hate that they changed on me. Our mom left us. Matilda become my mom..my everything  after that but then….she became our dad and then to top it off Mason always away at pageants now. He’s never home. So what about me? I’m just supposed to be okay with them changing up on me?” Maxis stared at Elaine.

They stood there but snapped out of it when Tiny dropped the sofa on herself. As they helped her up. Mason stood outside the door. He stopped recording. He didn't understand what the purpose of Elaine telling him to record Maxis talking at first. But now he was glad he did. He ran to tell Matt everything.

 

Edd finally came home. He opened the door letting a dark skinned woman in. She was pregnant and very small compared to Edd. Well compared to anyone in the house actually. She smiled as Matt ranned up to her. He covered her face with kisses. Everyone was kinda confused.

“ Sooo...who's this?” Tom asked.

“Well we wanted to wait until christmas to tell everyone but I guess now is a good time!” Matt looked at Edd.

“This is Daisy. She’s our friend and the mother of our baby. WE’RE GOING TO BE PARENTS TOO!” Matt shouted.

In the back Elaine had passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story will be continued but slowly. I've been working several projects on tumblr including my own Au! So don't worry this story won't die.


	4. Problems and Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd,Matt,and Daisy answer questions and Paul,Pat,and Pay show up.
> 
> Another problem to the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter super long ago so it might suck compared to the new chapters but I own you guys an update

Everyone sat around Matt,Edd,and Daisy as they explained how they met and she agree to be a surrogate for them.

“Well about a year ago after Future!Edd came back to kill our Edd. He dropped a newspaper with news of the future on it.” Matt explained then Daisy took over.

“As soon as I saw the headlines about cola being banned I had two thoughts.Im going to be out of a job and Edd. So I called him. We talked and he explained everything from his life to his friends.” Daisy held Edd’s hand.

“After that Me and Matt talked about having a kid but in the same conversation. One of us mentioned dating Daisy. So we killed Three birds with one stone. Me and Matt are going to have a baby. I get free cola for life since Daisy is their spokesperson and Daisy gets the family she always wanted." Edd smiled and kissed her cheek. Daisy giggled and held her cheeks. Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Any questions?! We be happy to answer them!” Matt smiled at his friends and family. Everyone looked around. When a tiny violet paw popped up everyone eyes turns to scribble as leaned out of Tord arms trying to get to  Daisy. She took him from Tord with a smile.

“Will I have a brother or sister!?” Scribble asked excitedly looking up at Daisy with huge black eyes. “Well Scribble the baby i'm having will be your cousin not your sibling okay?” Daisy smiled happily answering Scribble.

He didn't understand really so he nodded and chewed on his paw. Everyone chatted around the trio asking random questions. Until there was a knock on the door. Edd got up and answered it. He stood aside as Paul,Pat, and Pay walk in holding gifts. Tord smiled at his “friends”. Tiny stood up and walked up Pay. He looked down at her then the floor.

“Where have you been huh?! You left not only me but Sharpie then you the fucking nerve to get him while im sleep!” She pushed him and punched and pulled on him. He didn't stop her. Tom and Taz grabbed Tiny as she kicked at Pay.

“You ruined me!!You ruined our family your unfit son of bitch!” She cried as she started shift into her monster form. Tom and Taz pushed her out the back door. Tim stood up on holding his cup in his hand. He swirl the ice around abit before throwing it in Pay’s face.

“You have balls showing up after what you did. I hope they lose their grip on her and she gets you.” Tim snarled at him and walked away.

Pay walked out and sat in the car. Eventually he started banging on the wheel and yelling in frustration.

Everyone looked at one another dumbfounded at what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back with this story. I'm going to try to update and keep it together and flowing easily.  
> I just have alot of ideas at once and can't finish them.  
> But I'm going to finish this... hopefully


End file.
